User talk:Sonasaurus
__TOC__ Yoooo Sorry I've been away, been busy with things and stuff. Anything I need to know/I can help with? Joshua (Talk) 22:26, August 20, 2013 (UTC) RvB Comic Series, continued Re: Story Thank you so much for your review of my story, it really made my day. I will be adding the next chapter sometime within the next week if you wish to continue to read it. On a side note: do you think that I would be AAO material? --Jacob13Kyle (talk) 05:50, August 22, 2013 (UTC) RvB Rp I was flicking thought the site recently and I noticed your ongoing RvB RP. I'm a big fan of he Freelancer side of RvB and I was wondering, is this RP just for people who are members of AAO or those that you are friends with and trust? I understand either way Also, nice pictures on the blog. Shame there is no liking system on wikipedia. --The Pale Kestrl (talk) 11:13, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Ye, my timezone was what I was worrying about. I'm assuming that most of you live in America and I live in England (much to my continued dismay). I mean if most of you live in the east I could be around for a while but otherwise it'd be iffy. Though I do have a reason for my freelancer to continually reappear and disappear. I'll have to look and see what your collective timezones are and work out if it is possible for me. --The Pale Kestrl (talk) 13:09, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I was expecting as much, I've done RP's like this before and there have been times where I have had to stay up fairly late. Has given me great training in excusing my characters from forth coming events. I kinda wish I had asked sooner, seeing as I'm currently not at school. Also the blog I mentioned was the latest one I made. And Brodie lives in England....interesting. --The Pale Kestrl (talk) 16:12, August 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:Email Thank you for your quick reply. But I can say that Halo Nation has changed a lot now since you may have seen it. We have a dedicated team who make the site be the best it can be. Of course we get the weirdoes once in a while, but they are quickly dealt with. Thank you for your time, Wilc0 "When in doubt, flee." ' ''Why doesn't anyone want to talk to me? RvB RP, continued Recently been thinking about the RvB RP but there were a few more things I want to ask before I start work on anything. I've read a bit of the RP (Slowly making my way through it) but I want to know if you are staying with the RvB style of 'serious but with some wackyness' or a more 'realistic' take on the Freelancers? Also while I would love to be in the RP from start to finish (If I can) I know from past experience, especially with this type of RP, that it isn't always the case. However as chance would have it the Freelancer I created all those years ago can help me now. His armour enhancement is a malfunctioning teleporter pack, I don't remember were that idea sprung from, but it would allow me to A. Enter and exit without leaving a character just standing there like his brain decided to wander off) which I have head to do with a lot of characters. B. Explain where he's been all this time. And C. Add a bit of humour in to the mix. I know the idea of a teleporter sounds......really odd, it does for me, but I am thinking of ways to make it less so. There was something else on my mind that I wanted to ask but for the life of me I can't remember what it was. I'll add it in when I remember. --The Pale Kestrl (talk) 20:03, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Ye, when I was reading the parts I have so far it felt like you were leaning toward a more realistic take on the Freelancers. Also it's fine, even as I wrote that down it smacked me as a bit implausible. And there are only so many times that I can write down 'There is something wrong with the flux capacitor' before I start to look like Doc. Anyway I guess i'll keep thinking. Still can't remember what that other thing was. I think it was something about my signature. --The Pale Kestrl (talk) 12:27, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Template:Tt M6I Since ASniper is using my version of the M6I for Agent Wyoming, is it okay to add AAO templates to that page (Era, AAO UNSC Weapons)? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 06:57, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Are you replacing the file, or are you uploading a new one? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 16:11, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Alright then, go ahead. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 16:14, September 13, 2013 (UTC) More HUD stuff The bus driver's pistol (this is going to look odd out of context) ZotD